The Story of a Soldier
by Cardlover95
Summary: Edward and Alphonse came home after the war. Ed meet his daughter but she didn't recognize him. How Ed could handle that. My first FMA fic. Please read & review.


**A/N: Hello everybody! This is my seventh fiction. And also, the first FMA fanfic so please don't be too harsh. I will do my best. Please read and review … Enjoy the story!**

**…..**

**…..**

**Oh and one more thing, I don't own FMA, it belongs to Hiromu Arakawa . (Pity!)**

* * *

**The Story of a Soldier**

**Chapter 1: The Returning After the War**

It was a peaceful day of autumn. Everything was silence as if it is resting. The river was so quiet … just some cool breezes flowing in the air. Leaves fell from the tree standing nearby the river, touching the smooth surface of the river so lightly, made some round shape waves of water enlarged from the spot of the contact.

In the fog of early morning, a canoe slowly moving. The sound of the old engine breaking the soundless atmosphere. There are three men in it. Two of them were wearing military uniforms.

"Brother, we are almost there" The man with sandy-brown hair said cheerfully.

"Yeah, Al. Finally, I can see my daughter face-to-face" The blond man said, smiling as he took out from his pocket a picture of a 5 year-old girl.

Edward and Alphonse joined the military since that there was a new enemy invaded their country. During the war, Ed's wife, Winry sometimes came to visit him and his younger brother. Because of the war, Ed couldn't meet his daughter so Winry had to bring some pictures of her (Ed's and Winry's daughter). After 7 years of battling, which both of the brothers really hate for the reason that they have to kill people and they prayed for the soul of whom they killed every night. Fortunately, the war finally ended and they came home.

"You have a very adorable daughter, Edward" Said the third man, he is the canoe controller.

"Thanks. Geez, the war is so longgg!. I really can't wait to see her…. Maybe it will be faster for me to go home if I swim." Edward said, prepared to jump out of the canoe.

"Oh, no… no… no… no! Don't" said Alphonse, trying to stop Ed as he saw there were some crocodiles little by little followed them, waiting for their impatient prey to come.

* * *

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"Look, the village is over there!" Both of the brothers said excitingly

"Who is that, brother?" Ed looked at where Al pointed. There was a small figure, standing at the harbor.

"Is that … Winry?" He muttered as he saw that person has long blonde hair and wore purple dress.

The closer they got, the better view they had. No… It wasn't Winry, that was just a little girl but she looked exactly like the child version of his wife.

"It's … Nani! Nani!. Over here." Edward happily shouted, waving his hand to get the girl's attention.

Hearing someone calling her name, the young girl turned toward the voice's direction. All she could saw was an old canoe with three strangers in it. One of them was doing some "dumb" acts. He looked like a monkey to her. While she just stood there, staring at them confusedly. As the canoe reached the dock, the "monkey" quickly went out of the ship, ran toward her.

"Nani… Daddy's home" He expected the girl to hug him so tight, so warm, says: "Daddy, what took you so long?" or "I miss you so much"

"Short monkey, what are you doing here?" Ed's eyes widened, disbelieved in what he had heard.

"WHAT!... SHORT?... MONKEY? Is that what my precious daughter has just said after that years separated from each other?" He thought, his face was embarrassingly and disappointingly red.

"Mom, Mom!" Nani ran away, to the village where kids were playing while women were washing clothes or cooking

Edward folded his arm, smirked as he thought that his daughter would inform Winry that her husband had came back.

"Mom, there is a shorty out there claiming himself my daddy." Nani said as she grip her hand on the woman's dress with hope that her mother would shield her from those "strangers"

Just when the word "shorty" travelled through his ears, Ed fell on the ground, face full of disappointment.

"Arrrgggghhh! I'm much taller than before. Why people keep saying me short!, even my little girl" He thought.

"Welcome home, Ed" a soft voice came out.

The blonde man stood up, looked at the owner of the voice

"Winry?" He whispered.

"So you came beck without informing me?" She took some few steps toward him

"…." He didn't replied.

"How many times do I have to tell you … about… that" She couldn't hold the tears anymore. They were kept streaming down on her face. She rushed toward Edward and swung herself at him, embrace him so tight.

"I miss you so much!" Ed embraced her back.

"I miss you, too"

"Guess that I have to give them few minutes for the reunion." Al thought, leaving the couple behind.

"Ok brother, I have to meet Mei Chang now. See ya'" He ran to the village and met his dear precious woman at the entrance.

"Alphonse!" Mei Chang charged toward him, griped his collar and press her lips at his. Surprised by her sudden action, but soon, he recovered and kissed her back.

"Let get back to our house, look at you. So dirty!, you have to take a bath immediately" Mei Chang said seductively, which make Al laughed.

"What so funny?" the lady narrowed her eyes lit

"No, nothing special" He replied, whistled some I-am-innocent song while rolling his eyes

"Good, now GO" She said, pulling his right ear.

"Ouch ouch, ok, we will go but can you please release my ear?" She looked at him, smirked

"Of course, NO, not until we get home" Alphonse sighed in defeated and followed her.

* * *

"So how is grand Pinako?" Ed asked

"She is still fine but she is now retired. The Rockbell Automail shop still like the old one you know. But Den was gone…" Winry said sadly.

"Oh… my good friend!" He replied softly, saddened.

"Ok, we should go home now. Grandma must be very surprise about your appearance"

"I guess so" He scratched the back of his head, imagined the look on the old woman's face when seeing him again.

"What are you waiting for, come on" They started the walk.

* * *

**FEW MINUTES LATER.**

"Ed? Is that you?" Pinako said with shock expression on her face

"Yes, It is me" He hugged the old woman.

"So long…. The war is so long!, Thanks God, you come back home harmless except the scar on your face. What made that injury?."

"Actually, when we were at the battlefield, a grenade exploded and one of it's shards scratched my cheek. Nothing big Grandma, I'm ok with it"

"Glad to hear that. Oh you should meet you daughter, Nani… come down here"

"Yes Grandma" The little girl obeyed, she went downstairs and met Ed.

"Say hello to your Dad" Grand Pinako said

"Hello monkey" Nani said coldly

"Nani,… This is not a monkey. This is your daddy." Winry fixed

"No, he isn't" she argued back

"He is"

"He isn't"

"NANI … WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN?" Winry yelled, frustrated.

The girl was speechless. Seems that she was going to cry. Then she ran upstairs. Winry was about to follow but Edward grabbed her shoulder.

"It's ok, she needs times to know about that. Maybe my returning is too sudden for her." She sighed.

"All right, let's discuss about that later. Now go and wash your face then we have lunch" Ed put down his back pack. And went to the backyard, washing his face, thinking about how to make Nani recognized him.

* * *

**A/N: Finish chapter 1, what you think about it. Let's review.**


End file.
